marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
1980s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1980s. 1980 *Hope van Dyne, daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, is born.Ant-Man January 25th *Ego returns for the third and final time to be with Meredith Quill.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 March 31st *Meredith Quill, approximately 8 weeks pregnant with her son, rides in a car with Ego in Missouri. He takes her to see his seedling, and she happily embraces him.In Guardians of the Galaxy, it is shown that the Kidnapping of Peter Quill was "1988," and then the Battle of Morag was "26 years later." The Battle of Morag is dated as August 1, 2014, ideally putting the Kidnapping of Peter Quill around August 1, 1988. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, it is shown that Ego and Meredith spent a day together in "1980," and then the Battle on Sovereign was "34 years later." The Battle on Sovereign is dated as October 17, 2014, ideally putting this scene around October 17, 1980. However, Quill is at least 8 years old at his kidnapping, plus realistically at least two weeks to keep his mother's death clear from his birthday. At a realistic maximum, Meredith Quill is 8 weeks pregnant in the 1980 scene, putting at least 30 weeks between that scene and Peter's birth. If the 1980 scene were October 17th, the earliest Peter could be born is May 15, 1981. If the 1988 scene were August 1st, the latest Peter could be born is July 18, 1980. The average of these two dates is December 15, 1980, putting the date of the 1980 scene as May 19th, and the 1988 scene as December 29th. Peter's clothing at his kidnapping indicates the 1988 scene should not be any earlier than early-to-mid-November. So with that at the latest date of November 10, 1988, this would put Peter's birthday around October 27, 1980, and the 1980 scene at March 31, 1980. This is all somewhat corroborated by James Gunn in a Twitter post. April 10th *Ego leaves Earth one final time, realizing he has to return to his planet, and has nearly been gone too long. He knows that if he were to return for a fourth time, he would choose never to leave, which he cannot allow of himself, and reluctantly plants a cancerous tumour in Meredith to kill her in approximately 8 years' time. May 21st *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Captain America: Civil War October 26th *'' '' is released in the United States of America. Peter Quill became a fan of the game later in his life. , , 27th *Peter Quill, son of Meredith Quill and Ego, is born. December 24th * dies. 1981 January 20th * becomes President of the United States. February ]] *Reva Connors is born.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the ArenaLuke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal May 19th *Georges Batroc is born in Marseille, France.Captain America: The Winter Soldier July *HYDRA causes the beginning of the early 1980s recession.Captain America: The Winter Soldier September 4th * is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to people who existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes.Doctor Strange 1982 April 4th *Maria Hill is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: PilotMaria Hill's Badge May *The franchise begins, with the release of the first toyline. Peter Quill became a fan of the franchise later in his life. July/August *JT James is born in Brisbane, Australia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments September 26th *The television series airs its first episode in the United States of America. Peter Quill became a fan later in his life, and would tell the other children that actor David Hasselhoff was his father. October 27th *'' '' is released by , containing the song .Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine November *The early 1980s recession, instigated by HYDRA, draws to a close.Captain America: The Winter Soldier December 8th *Onika Tanya Maraj, later known as , is born. 1983 January 7th *Grant Ward is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot February 9th *'' '' is released as a single by . May 13th ]] *Gordon undergoes Terrigenesis. The transformation deprives him of his eyes, but grants him teleportation and force field projecting abilities.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks June 3rd *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 14th *Akela Amador is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy December 9th *'' '' is released.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth 1984 February 17th *The movie , starring , is released theatrically in the United States of America, creating a lasting impression on a young Peter Quill for years to come. April 7th *To test his EMP Communication Device on , Hank Pym uses his Ant-Man Suit to shrink to their size. The ants disobey his orders and chase him with the intention of causing him bodily harm. While Pym ran from the ants, they encounter a that was more determined to attack. Pym manages to get the bullet ants to work with him to stop the centipede.Ant-Man: Larger Than Life June ]] *Pop's group, including Cornell Stokes and Fredo Diaz, is photographed by Jamel Shabazz. October 26th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.15: Spacetime November *'Assassination of Pistol Pete': Pistol Pete is killed by Cottonmouth under the orders of Mama Mabel.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest 22nd *Natasha Romanoff is born.Captain America: The Winter Soldier December 30th * is born. 1985 *Calvin Johnson opens up a clinic in China, where he meets Jiaying.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy *Calvin Johnson marries Jiaying. *'' '' are first released to the public.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos April 17th *Lincoln Campbell is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension September *Misty Knight, at age of 9, meets Pop.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets October 31st *Since the moment he was born, Kevin Thompson quickly developed a serious brain malfunction which required a great deal of treatment. Thompson spent much of his young life going through seemingly never ending tests alongside extremely painful treatments which included injections into the back of his neck by his parents Albert and Louise. Eventually he developed the power to control people's minds and make them do as he commanded with ease.Jessica Jones: 1.09: AKA Sin Bin November *Matt Murdock is born. Daredevil: 1.07: Stick 1986 February *Chico Diaz is born. March 12th *Trevor Slattery's mother dies.Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King May 14th *S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates the Bermuda Triangle and solves the mysteries that lurked in the region.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here 16th *Tony Stark graduates MIT at the top of his class.Iron Man September 19th *Ward Meachum is born.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies October *Pop is arrested for his crimes on the streets of Harlem. This is the last time he sees Reva Connors, now aged 5, for 27 years. 26th *Stark Industries designs the Blueprints of the Bus for S.H.I.E.L.D.Bus Blueprints 1987 January *Anton Vanko returns to Moscow from his exile in Siberia following 's calls for democratization.Iron Man 2 April *Bert Hunter, Pop's son is born. 2nd ]] *The dark overlord Thanos adopts, after killing their families, two alien girls as his daughters, a Zehoberei called Gamora and a Luphomoid who goes under the name Nebula. Under the tutelage of Thanos' ally, Ronan the Accuser, the adopted daughters become Galaxy-Class Killers and elite assassins under Thanos' employ.Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude''The ''Marvel Cinematic Universe follows a general real time policy in most of Phase Two - set when the media is released when suitable. 4th *In East Berlin, a man is chased down and caught by radicals dressed as HYDRA soldiers.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 1 5th *In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Hank Pym is asked for the shrinking Pym Particles by Howard Stark to stop a group of radicals who had reverse-engineered HYDRA technology. Pym tells Stark that the only person who will use the particles is Pym himself. Peggy Carter backs Pym on the idea and trains him so that he will be prepared on the field. He then heads on his way to Berlin to stop the radicals. 7th *Pym begins his mission in Berlin using his Ant-Man Suit. Having shrunken down to about the size of an ant, Pym is able to easily break into the facility. Unfortunately, a guard dog finds Pym. *'Infiltration into East Berlin': Pym comes up with an immediate plan that helps him escape the dog. He soon finds a flying ant and rides on it in order to find the radicals more easily. All he finds though are the blueprints for a HYDRA weapon. He soon hears screams and follows them to find HYDRA operatives testing on a man. In order to stop the tests, Hank jumps onto the shoulders of one of the soldiers and makes him think he is going insane by speaking into his ear. Pym then causes a small explosion in the lab, startling all who were present. He also frees the prisoner and defeats all the soldiers in the room.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 2 9th *Having returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Hank Pym explains what happened during his time in Berlin to Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. 24th *Miles Lydon is born. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress May 28th and Gamora engage in fierce combat]] *During a dangerous training scenario on Dervani, under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser and Thanos, Nebula and Gamora engage each other in fierce combat in a competition to retrieve a data ingot for Ronan. The girls are evenly matched and their fight leads them to a cliff, where Gamora tosses Nebula over. Nebula is severely injured in the fall, and is forced to undergo cybernetic augmentations. As she is repaired, Thanos openly expresses his disappointment on her, lecturing her on the limits of weakness. June 17th *'' '' is born. July and the Wasp]] *Hank Pym, using his Ant-Man Suit and Janet van Dyne in her Wasp Suit, try to disarm a Soviet ICBM to save many lives. With there being no other way to disarm it, Janet turns her suit's regulator off to make herself small enough to enter the missile. She manages to turn the missile off, at the cost of shrinking indefinitely, supposedly leading to her death. Due to his loss, Pym stores his suit and sends his daughter Hope off to boarding school. This causes a strain in their relationship.Ant-Man 30th *Meredith and Peter Quill spend some time together lying in a field, listening to music and enjoying each other's company. August 19th *Leo Fitz is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Deleted Scene September 11th *Jemma Simmons is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub 1988 July 2nd *Daisy Johnson is born to Calvin Johnson and Jiaying in a small Chinese village in the Hunan Province.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda October 3rd *Rakim Mayers, later known as , is born.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep November 10th come for Peter Quill|250px]] *Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers are hired by Peter Quill's father to bring Peter to him.Guardians of the Galaxy *'Kidnapping of Peter Quill': Meredith Quill dies from terminal illness. Her son, Peter Quill, flees from the hospital in sadness only to be abducted by the Ravagers. December 1st * is born. 1989 January 20th * leaves the office of President of the United States as is sworn in.Avengers: Age of Ultron after decades in prison]] March *After serving 44 years of his life sentence in the Rat, Werner Reinhardt is set free by Alexander Pierce.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury: Over "25 Years Ago". *Men claiming to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but who were in truth members of HYDRA, go to China to Calvin Johnson's clinic and demand that Jiaying be handed over. Johnson and Jiaying resist, but their efforts are in vain, as she is kidnapped nonetheless. He then leaves his daughter Daisy among people he trusts, and sets off to search for his beloved wife. *Werner Reinhardt is brought to his old base in Austria by a group of HYDRA Operatives. In this base, HYDRA is holding the elders of a Chinese village in the Hunan Province, including Jiaying, whom Reinhardt recognizes as the same woman he wanted to experiment on 44 years earlier. After noticing Jiaying had not aged in all these years, he experiments on her body, trying to discover what made her special. In the process, Jiaying is supposedly killed. After the experiments, he tells his men to dispose of her corpse. With the results of the experiments, he turns his body back to how it was in 1945. Reinhardt changes his name to Daniel Whitehall and loses his German accent. *Calvin Johnson travels to Austria in search of his wife, Jiaying. He finds her body in a forest. Johnson refuses to allow his beloved wife to die and puts her body back together by using his medical skills. discovering his wife's corpse.]] *Calvin Johnson concocts a formula which makes him stronger, but also much more volatile. *'Massacre in Hunan': Calvin Johnson and Jiaying return to the Chinese village in the Hunan Province in search of their daughter, Daisy. After finding out she was rescued by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Jiaying has Johnson help her kill the entire village so she can heal, absorbing their lives with her Inhuman powers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two *Daisy is designated as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to the United States of America, while each member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team is hunted down and killed by Johnson. Only Agent Richard Lumley survives and Daisy is placed in the Saint Agnes Orphanage, where she is given the name Mary Sue Poots. The girl eventually grows up to adopt the name "Skye". *In an attempt to find his daughter, Calvin Johnson comes across a gifted individual, Wendell Levi. With Levi, Johnson was able to look at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index, but could not find Daisy on it. With all his attempts failed, Johnson returns to his wife.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us *Jiaying divorces Calvin Johnson after the loss of their daughter. Johnson later changes his surname to Zabo. April 23rd *Skye's medical exam is classified by S.H.I.E.L.D..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress June ]] *Hank Pym resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D., after discovering that the organization attempted to replicate his technology. September 27th *Yondu Udonta teaches Peter Quill how to use a blaster. References Category:Timeline